


Under the Mistletoe

by MamaNana



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Holidays, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: I wrote this as part of the ASW Secret Santa exchange.  Enjoy!For Serph/@usagiclock





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for GGXrd: Revelator

“Humans never cease to amaze me.” The vampire watched from the shadows while the new Guild leader mingled with her potential allies. Despite some clear hesitance, Millia conducted herself with professionalism, while Zato remained alert in his usual way. Slayer grinned as Sharon cuddled into him. “Their lives are so finite, yet they are capable of such immense growth in that short period. If only our other dear friend was alive to see this.” His mood took a slight dive, but it didn't last as Sharon touched his cheek. “He did what he had to, my love.” She gently nuzzled him. 

Well, Slayer couldn't argue with her reasoning. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. “Always so wise. At least he's at peace.” He shared a short moment of silence with his beloved as she pointed above. Slayer couldn't help chuckling at the little green bunch of leaves. “Is that what I think it is?”

Sharon chuckled with him. “I believe so. Some traditions never get old, apparently.” 

Slayer tilted her chin up. “Should we allow ourselves to indulge in this human tradition?” His words softened as he leaned in closer, his lips a mere breath away.

“You already know the answer,” She responded, making the move to close the small gap between them. As they enjoyed their intimate moment, Millia couldn't help being mildly amused. “Still in love after all these years.”

“It is something to be admired and respected.” Zato couldn't see them but their heat and noises filled him in easily.

“We should leave them be. I don't want to be accused of 'liking to watch'.” Because Millia knew Slayer would gently prod her for weeks about it. Both she and Zato returned to the festivities, leaving the young-at-heart couple to their own romantic devices.


End file.
